Ticking time bomb
by ELECTRA13
Summary: A spin off of my original serise of young justice, if you haven't read the other one then go read it. It takes a couple of before price of love. Nicki and Wally are offically dating and Wally starts to be distant. One day he disappears and no one knows where he went. Nicki starts to loose her cool and emotions starting running high.
1. Something is wrong

Hey everyone so hows it going I know your waiting for me to write the price for love. Here's a side story from the teammate nicki. I hope you like it.

**Nicki's pov**

I cracked my eyes open I was still sore from the mission we had last night. getting tackled by giant apes, sliced at with knives, and just running through a forest. I got out of bed slipped into a pair of Bright neon green and black zebra print leggings and a plain black dressy shirt that had a black belt that showed my figure, and top it all off I had my black boots on. I pulled my hair up into a simple ponytail and grabbed my keys and went straight for my car.

Getting to school I looked around everywhere for my boyfriend wondering if he didn't come to school today or just decided not to wait for me. I got to my locker and slipped my stuff in and took out the binder I needed.

"Well Hello beautiful," says a familiar voice.

I shut my locker to see my boyfriend Wally west aka Kid flash.

"So you decided to show up Wallop," I said kissing him on the cheek.

He flinched and I looked and saw a bruise on his cheek, how did I miss that?

"Babe are you ok? what happened?" I started to ask questions.

"Nothing just got into a arguement with my dad no biggie," he says grabbing my hand taking me to class.

"No biggie Wally he left you a bruise," I said glaring at him and tightening my grip on his hand.

He turned and kissed me before we walked into the class room, Mrs. dumbapple hates when we show affection towards each other.

During class I realized Wally wasn't even acting like himself, he was just staring off into the window. After class I walked up to him and smiled.

"So are we going to Starbucks for lunch?" I asked pulling out my keys. "I'll pay!"

"Nah sorry babe I got to catch up on some homework," he says walking off.

I stood there dumbfold not knowing what to do, that's it a call.

"Nicki shouldn't you be out to lunch or driving?" asked Dick

"I got out early so I could figure out what I would do for my boyfriend for Valentines day," I said pulling out of the drive way.

"Do you know what your going to do?" he asked

"Of course I do!" I said sounding a little unsure

"Oh by the way Dick Wally seems off today so just watch out," I said pulling up to the store.

"How weird?' he asked

"Like giving up not going to Starbucks with me to do some homework he forgot to do," I said smiling at the welcoming guy.

"That is strange maybe he's not feeling good," he says

"Maybe hey got to go I'll see ya later Dickie!" I said hitting the end button.

I grabbed all I needed and headed back to my own apartment. I sighed as I pulled on my sweats and walked into the kitchen. I stopped by the picture of Wally and I on the counter "Oh Wally I hope your ok," I sighed.

The next morning I got up and slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans and a tank top and Wally's Jacket. My phone started to buzz and I looked down at it.

"Hey babe what's up?" I said about to open the door.

"Oh you know waiting for you," he says

"I'll be right..." I stopped when I opened the door to see him smiling at me.

"Ta da surprise!" He yells kissing me on the cheek.

I giggled and grabbed his hand walking to my car, when I let go I accidently dropped the keys. He bent down and grabbed them but he flinched and growled when he pulled up. I gave him a suspious look but he smirked and kissed and then next thing I know he's in the car.

"So Subway for Lunch today?" He asked grabbing my hand

"Sure only if you pay honey," I said grinning at him

"Of course what kind of boyfriend would I be to let my girlfriend pay for me," he says thinking about it.

I laughed as we pulled into a parking lot, we walked are different way for classes.

Lunch hit and I walked out to see one of Wally's friend at his locker.

"Hey Cody where's Wall man?" I asked as he turned to me.

"Oh his dad came to pick him up early, something about him not feeling well," he says smiling at me.

"Oh ok thanks," I said turning around.

'weird his dad never picks him up from school, or does Wally ever get sick'

I got home and slipped into my hero outfit and went through the zeta tubes.

"Hey Shock Wave," says Supey smiling at me

I nodded my head and walked to the kitchen and looked around.

"Robin?" I yelled

"Yeah what's up?" he asked walking out in hand in hand with Zee.

"Where's Wally?" I asked looking around

"He said he was sick and couldn't make it in so it will just be you, supey, and I on a mission," he says

I sighed and nodded my head and walked towards the main room.

"Alright gang here's.." I blocked him out just staring at the Walli..Wall. I have Wally on my mind so much. I shook my head and looked back at bats.

There ya guys go I hope you like it I know its a little weird but it will make sense at the end. plz review and let me know what ya think.


	2. Hope your ok

Hey everyone here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Young justice or the characters except for Nicki. RXR and enjoy.

**Nicki's pov**

A week later and Wally is still sick and won't let me come over to see him. I sat there in class waiting to get out of class, the bell just two minutes before getting out of class. I looked down at my phone to see a text.

"Hey kid its Me Barry, just letting you know that you have combat training with black canary," It said.

"Ok Bare thanks for letting me know, any knews on Wally?' I asked sighing.

"He has the flu and is trying to get better and he says he loves you," Barry texts back

"ok thanks," I hung my phone up and walked out realizing class ended.

I got into the main area of the base to see Black Canary waiting for me.

"Ready Shock wave?" she asked with a smirk.

I nodded my head and got in the ring with her, everything started off fine but my powers started to freak out and caused a small explosion between Canary and I.

"Wow that was big," says Canary getting up.

I stared and smiled at her "Thanks haha you know I love going big," I laughed and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey Nic come here," says Dick smiling at me.

"hey what's up," I said walking towards him

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?" he says

"Oh fine just fine well got to go Dick see ya," I said running off.

I got home and stared at the bright full moon that shown through my window.

I closed my eyes tight and opened them and felt something in my stomach twist.

"Please tell me your ok," tears falling fast

Well there ya go hope you like it. plz review and let me know what ya think. sorry its short


	3. Blood everywhere

Well hey here's the next chapter I hope you like it. XD plz review after words. I don't own Young jusice or the characters except for Nicki. RXR enjoy

**Nicki's pov**

I snuck over to Wally's house to surprise him, but stopped when I saw the door broken open and blood all over the walls. I felt sick to my stomach.

"WALLY!" I screamed running through the house.

"WALLY WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Nicki you were suppose to be here a half an hour a..." I cut him off

"I don't care Dick I went to wally's house and the door was bronken there's blood all over the walls and floors and no Wally!" I cried falling to my knees.

"Ok calm down Nicki I'll get the gang and some of the league memebers," he says and hitting the com off.

"Oh Wally please be ok!" I cried sitting on the floor of his room. I looked over are picture was ripped and broken things flown everywhere.

"Nicki!" Yelled Barry running to me.

"Oh Barry," I turned and cried into his uniform.

"Hey shhh its ok we'll find him Wally's a tough Kid," he says rubbing my back.

Three days Now, its been Three days since Wally's been missing and we can't find him. I shook with M'gann and Artemis holding me, I completely felt useless.

"I think we found the place,' says Kaldur walking in.

I stood up quickly and ran into the maind area and saw that it was an abandon building very huge too.

"Team get suit up and go find him," says Green Arrow.

I was ready to go running to the bio ship, M'gann right behind me.

We looked down to see the very tall abandon place.

we went over the plan three times and we landed quietly in camaflauge.

I wore all black and took off into the building not being seen. I stepped into a puddle of something gooey. I heard a shot gun and My side started to hurt.

_Nicki are you hurt?_

_ What was that?_

_was that a gun shot, are you and wally ok?_

_did either one of you get shot?_

I ignored them and kept on going and stopped to see Wally on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"W-wal-wally?" I squeaked out walking forward towards him.

he groaned but did't move much, I ran to his side and rolled him over, out cold still.

"Well looks like his girlfriend found us," says a familiar voice.

I turned to see Rudolf with a gun and a bottle of bear. "Mr. West why?" I asked looking at him with shock.

"Because he is worthless like his mother was," he said pointing to the mallued body.

I felt myself become sick and puked to the side, he killed his wife and beat his son.

I felt my anger and pain rise with tears in streaming down my face.

"You fucking bastard your dead," I yelled taking my bow and Arrow out and shooting at him. The rest of teh team came in and were b_y _Wally's side in a instant.

One shot that's all it took for me and i did it.

there laid a Rudolf west dead with a arrow pierced through his heart.

I shook and kept on shaking my eyes changed to a bright green and green and pink lightning bolts were around me.

"Go!" I yelled turning to the team

"were not leavingy...GO! I screamed

they nodded and got Wally out, I screamed at the top of my lungs everything started to light up as I screamed and cried.

**Robin's pov**

'Nicki you better come out of there for Wally' I thought on the bio ship the whole building was exploded and nothing was left standing.

we lowered ourselves fromt eh ship and I ran quickly to Nicki who stood there with tears in her eyes and was falling over.

"I told you were a ticking time bomb,' I smiled picking her up.

well there ya go hope ya like it. plz review and let me know what ya think.


	4. I love you

Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it I know a little grusome but I hoped you liked it. here's the next chapter. I don't own Young justice or the characters except for Nicki.

**Nicki's pov**

I woke up on a bed with warm sheets over me, and a sound of people whispering.

I rolled over to see the team execpt for Wally smiling at me.

I got up and looked at them with confusion and threw the sheets off, to see Wally's bed next to mine. Beeping noises coming out over and over agian.

I got up and sat in the chair right next to him grabbing his hand.

"Please wake up Wally," I whispered squeezing his hand.

Nothing happened, I talked to the gang and the doctors and they said I was free to go but wasn't aloud to be near Wally till hew s done with medical procedures.

I sat outside the door day and night waiting for some kind of response. 4 days later I heard a long beeping noise bringing me out of my trans. I ran into the room and grabbed his hand.

"You can't leave me Wally, I need you to wake up for me, for the team, please wake up, don't die please don't die babe," I cried holding on to him. "I love you," I squeaked out. his heart monitor went back to normal and I sat there not leaving his side.

That night I was still holding his hand and felt something move. I opened my eyes to see Wally sitting up smiling at me.

"Hey babe," he croaked out witha smirk on his face.

I felt tears come down my face and I hugged him tightly. "I love you too," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and kissed him passionately and pulled away to breathe.

Well there ya go sorry its short but hey I still like it and I hope you do review and let me know what ya think.


	5. Forgetting something important

Well here's the last chapter for this story hoped you liked it. I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Nicki.

**Nicki's pov**

So its been a week since then and Wally was Adopted by Barry and Iris, he was really happy about that. Wally asked me to move in with him into his own apartment house that he got from his aunt and uncle aka His new mom and dad. I of course cried and said yes knocking him down to the ground.

Today is Valentines day and Wally is out with Barry keeping him occupied as I cook a great meal and get all the food I need for the house. I wore a nice black sequen skirt and heals with a white cami and a leather jacket, that was on the chair. I sang as loud as I could while cooking since I loved to sing. I set the plates and drinks and food. I turned away one second before Wally Kissing my neck.

"Hey babe dinner looks great," he breathes in.

I laughed and turned to him and pecked him on the lips putting the rest of the groceries away.

"Well I did take all the time into this," I said taking off the apron.

He smiled and pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in.

After we ate dinner and I smiled at him watching him stll eat, like he was a starved kid from africa.

"so Babe what's the special occasion?" he asked

I stopped and looked up at him and realized he thought I did this for nothing like a normal dinner now I think about it where was the flowers or the chocolates. I always got compliments and kisses but still.

"Really Wally what's today?" I asked looking at the calendar

He looked and then back at me and laughed cauciously. "A Friday?' he said

"WALLY!"

the next day I woke up witha cute little bulldog in front of my face with bacon and pancakes on the side. ya he made it up but that was the third time in a row he forgot valentines day.

there ya go I hoped you liked it a lot haha. please review and let me know what ya think :)


End file.
